criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Requiem in Paris
Requiem in Paris is the third case of the World Edition. It takes place in Paris, France. Case Background In the previous murder investigation (that of the finance minister of Germany), protestor Benjamin Wallache (brother of the coroner for the Bureau, Erich Wallache), said that his leads and intuition told him that OBSCURITY would be heading to Paris, resulting in Chief Denham moving the team to the Parisian headquarters. There, the player met Isabella Tosca, elite force detective and one of their two assigned partners. She wanted to look around the city of lights with the player. Unfortunately, once visiting the Louvre, the two found the corpse of Maelys, Princess of Monaco. The team was confused how Maelys died, as she was found with no visible marks on her body. However, coroner Erich Wallache was able to determine that the princess had died from drowning, as he sensed large amounts of water in her lungs. Later, he identified the water coming from the Seine river. Soon, her assassin was revealed to be a member of OBSCURITY and priestess named Marguerite Pètale. When the priestess was accused of murder, she denied until further evidence was shown, in which she proceeded to bow to the player's skill. She revealed that she was indeed a member of the aforementioned terrorist group. She revealed that all the murders that had occured so far in Europe were given an execution order from the leader. Finding it pointless to only be a mere member, she decided to commit a murder to go higher in rank. She shockingly also revealed that Moses Bancroft (killer of Queen Alice VI) and Annaliese Freudenberger (killer of finance minister Ludwig Goldschmidt) were also members of the group. Disgusted, Isabella felt the time was ripe to send Marguerite to trial. In the courthouse, Willis Spearman was unhappy to be sentencing yet another member to time in prison. He decided to lengthen the two aforementioned OBSCURITY members asides Marguerite for ten more years in jail. He then felt the need to issue a sentence of 40 years in a penitentiary in Siberia due to the murder of the princess of Monaco and being a member of a terrorist organization. Following the investigation, Isabella and the player was updated about the threats Count George was receiving from an unknown author. Analysis from criminal profiler Celine Wintour revealed that the threats the count was being sent were indeed being sent by OBSCURITY. However, molecules from the death threat were revealed that there were traces of juniper, a plant also grows in Italy, resulting in the team taking the next flight to Rome. The Victim *'Princess Maelys' (Found with no visible marks on her body) The Weapon *'Drowning' The Killer *'Marguerite Pètale' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats camembert. Suspect's Profile *The suspect wears a brooch. *The suspect wears a fleur-de-lys brooch. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats camembert. *The suspect is in contact with chalk. *The suspect reads French philosophy. Suspect's Profile *The suspect wears a fleur-de-lys brooch. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is in contact with chalk. Suspect's Profile *The suspect wears a beret. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats camembert. *The suspect is in contact with chalk. *The suspect reads French philosophy. Suspect's Profile *The suspect wears a fleur-de-lys brooch. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats camembert. *The suspect is in contact with chalk. *The suspect reads French philosophy. Suspect's Profile *The suspect wears a beret. *The suspect wears a fleur-de-lys brooch. Killer's Profile *The killer eats camembert. *The killer is in contact with chalk. *The killer reads French philosophy. *The killer wears a beret. *The killer wears a fleur-de-lys brooch. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Louvre. (Clues: Victim's Body, Crown, Cigarette) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats camembert) *Examine Crown. (Result: White Substance) *Analyze White Powder. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer is in contact with chalk) *Examine Cigarette. (Result: Saliva) *Examine Saliva. (Result: Absolon Clémente's saliva; New Suspect: Absolon Clémente) *Talk to Absolon Clémente about his presence on the crime scene. (New Lab Sample: Note; Prerequisite: Absolon Clémente's saliva identified through microscope) *Examine Note. (Result: Meeting Point; New Crime Scene: Eiffel Tower) *Investigate Eiffel Tower. (Clues: Torn Photo, Faded Book; Prerequisite: Meeting Point revealed) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Woman's Face) *Examine Woman's Face. (Result: Jocylene Sauveterre's face; New Suspect: Jocylene Sauveterre) *Talk to Jocylene Sauveterre about her photo with the victim. (Prerequisite: Jocylene Sauveterre's face identified) *Examine Faded Book. (Result: Manuscript Title) *Analyze Manuscript Title. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Marcel Villeneuve) *Talk to Marcel Villeneuve, acclaimed historian, about the murder of the princess of Monaco. (Prerequisite: Manuscript Title analyzed) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Seine River. (Clues: Broken Metal, Torn Book Cover, Broken Vial; Available at start) *Examine Broken Metal. (Result: Brooch; New Suspect: Count George) *Inform the count of the murder of the princess of Monaco. (Prerequisite: Brooch restored) *Examine Torn Book Cover. (Result: Book Cover) *Examine Book Cover. (Result: Mysterious Quote) *Analyze Mysterious Quote. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads French philosophy) *Examine Broken Vial. (Result: Vial) *Analyze Vial Sample. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Marguerite Pètale) *Talk to Priestess Pètale. (New Crime Scene: Nighttime View; Prerequisite: Vial Sample analyzed) *Investigate Nighttime View. (Clues: Torn Photo, Bloody Note; Prerequisite: Talk to Marguerite Pètale) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo of Maelys and Absolon) *Talk to Absolon about his photo with the victim. (Prerequisite: Photo of Maelys and Absolon restored) *Examine Bloody Note. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (12:00:00) *Ask Marcel why his blood was on the note to the victim. (Prerequisite: Blood Sample analyzed) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Seine Riverbank. (Clues: Wine Chalice, Bed of Moss) *Ask Jocylene why she was in the river. (Prerequisite: Seine Riverbank investigated) *Analyze Wine Chalice. (12:00:00) *Ask George why the chalice was poisoned. (Prerequisite: Wine Chalice analyzed) *Examine Bed of Moss. (Result: Note) *Ask Marguerite about the note she sent the princess. (Prerequisite: Note found) *Investigate Fountains. (Clues: Execution Order, Book of Camus; Available when all tasks above are complete) *Examine Execution Order. (Result: Black Fuzz) *Analyze Black Fuzz. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a beret) *Examine Book of Camus. (Result: Mysterious Insignia) *Analyze Mysterious Insignia. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a fleur-de-lys brooch) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Blood of The Bureau: Part 3. (No stars) The Blood of the Bureau: Part 3 *See what is up with Absolon Clémente. (Available after unlocking The Blood of the Bureau) *Investigate Louvre. (Clue: Bloody Axe) *Examine Bloody Axe. (Result: Blood) *Examine Blood. (Result: Ludwig's Blood) *Inform Absolon of the bloody weapon. (Reward: Beret; Prerequisite: Ludwig's Blood identified through microscope) *Ask Count George if all is fine. (Available after unlocking The Blood of the Bureau) *Investigate Seine River. (Clue: Bejeweled Chest) *Examine Bejeweled Chest. (Result: Open Chest) *Examine Open Chest. (Result: Pistol) *Return the pistol to Count George. (Reward: Burger; Prerequisite: Pistol found) *See if Count George is alright. (Reward: 20,000 Coins; Available when all tasks above are complete) *Investigate Eiffel Tower. (Clue: Threatening Note; Prerequisite: See Count George) *Analyze Threatening Note. (15:00:00) *Move on to the next case! (No stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in the World Edition (SS52) Category:Cases in Europe